


Stained Glass

by Bishie Huntress (Artemystic)



Series: 2015 NaNo Prompts [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cheesy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemystic/pseuds/Bishie%20Huntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is faced with the sudden loss of Mustang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Look, a Part 2! I'm so proud of myself. XD

### Stained Glass 

“You bastard!” Ed shook his head in denial, sprinting across the room. This couldn’t be happening, _it couldn’t!_

He fell to his knees. “What were you thinking, jumping in like that?” he whispered furiously to the still form on the ground before him. Ed reached out a trembling hand and pushed a strand of dark hair back. Light from the afternoon sun shone golden across pale cheeks, dusted by dark lashes that hid darker eyes.

“I told you—“ His voice caught in his throat, swelling and choking him. A dry sob escaped his lips. “I told you not to come.”

Roy Mustang lay lifelessly, crumpled on the ground where he’d been knocked back, and suddenly, Ed was pissed. “Damn it!” he punched the ground, chipping the timeworn flagstones with a metal fist. But as suddenly as it had come, the rage was gone. His head fell back, eyes closed. “Damn it,” he whispered, and fought desperately against the hot tears stinging his eyes.

Ed looked down at Roy’s still form. “How’m I supposed to go on?” he asked through the tightness in his throat. “Who’s gonna back me now, keep the stuffed shirts off my ass? Huh?”

Silence answered, and the stillness of the old church seemed suffocating. It pushed down on Ed’s shoulders, weighing him down like only his debt to Al had.

Ed leaned forward, dropping his head on Roy’s chest. “Damn it,” he whispered again. He laughed bitterly. “It wasn’t supposed to happen like this,” he said into blue cloth. “It never happens like it’s supposed to. I should have known better. No one gets everything they wish for.” He sat back, stroking his bare hand through Roy’s hair. He watched the dark strands slide over his pale, scarred fingers.

“I was supposed to get Al’s body back, and then I’d quit the military and make you fall in love with me. You wouldn’t even know what hit you. After all,” he said with another bitter, strangled laugh, “I learned from the best.”

“Why, Fullmetal,” rasped a familiar voice, “I had no idea you thought so highly of me.”

Ed’s eyes shot to Roy’s face, and those dark lashes fluttered faintly before opening, revealing eyes so deep, they could encompass the whole universe. His breath caught. “You…” he whispered. 

“Me,” Roy agreed. He tried to move and groaned. “What happened? I feel like the whole building landed on top of me.”

Ed laughed helplessly. Then he grabbed a startled Mustang’s face between both palms and kissed him senseless.

“You stupid, stupid, moronic, imbecilic _bastard_!” he said breathlessly, pulling back.

Roy looked a little dazed, and Ed wondered if that was the kiss or the concussion. “Are all the names really necessary?” he managed.

“Yes, yes. Fuck, I love you,” Ed said, and he couldn’t be bothered to care about the heat that rushed to his face when Roy grinned at him, laughing a little wildly.

“I love you, too,” he said, tangling his hands in Ed’s hair and pulling him back down for another toe-curling kiss. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he murmured repeatedly against Ed’s lips and face, covering him in butterfly kisses.

A rock grated against stone. “Uhh… should I come back later?” Al asked. He was leaning against the church’s doorway. One hand rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away in embarrassment.

Ed grinned. He was so full of happiness that he couldn’t _not_ grin. “Nope,” he said cheerfully. “The bastard’s hurt. Come help me get him up and to the hospital.”

They helped Roy stand and walk out to the car where Havoc was waiting, and as they slid into the back seat, Ed looked down at Roy’s fingers entwined with his and couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, he would get his happy ending, after all.


End file.
